I Feel The Same Way
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Find out how Harry finally told Hermione how he feels... One-Shot! Story was written back in March 13, 2007, while we were still on the fifth grade... Nothing was changed! REVIEW!


**MUST READ!**

Hello, guys! I want to share one of the craziest fanfiction stories I created along with a friend. Actually, she made this one and I was jsut typing it. I hope she doesn't mind. Anyway, I didn't change anything, maybe a few but then I hope you understand that the grammars here are that of a child since this story was made back in 2007 when we were still in the fifth grade, and we're like Juniors now. SO you see the time difference?

Accrding to her, written on this paper, "this is a really, really wild story made from her wild imagination, during a wild night, when her "wild syndrome" attacked her wildly." She's definitely "high"!

* * *

-If Harry will drive his friends away because of Cho Chang in the Order, I want this to happen:

-Malfoy (Draco) will admit that he's starting to like Granger because Hermione is getting mature and of course, prettier, lovelier, etc. etc. Hermione is getting tired of Harry (about convincing him not to drive them away) so next time when there was a party for the fifth years, Draco asked Hermione if they can go out together, although a bit shock, she said yes. (Harry heard and saw it, he is, like, jealous even though he's going out with Cho.) Malfoy and Hermione is getting close to each other as in friends. (Friends ONLY!) It's like Hermione is torn between three guys: Ron, Draco, and Viktor Krum (It could have been 4 if Harry's not ignorant)

At the night of the party, Hermione met Harry but he's with Cho. She saw them and banged the door on her way out. (While crying, of course!) Harry saw her, left Cho and followed Hermione (at last!) Harry called Hermione and saw her crying. (Harry was about to say, "I'm sorry. Actually, you're the one I really like, but it seems that you don't feel the same.) Hermione shouted, "Alright! So it will be like this, and will remain like this! What's your problem, can't you see how important you are to me? Can't you see that all the things I do is a clue that I…" Suddenly, Malfoy called Hermione.

She left Harry but Harry asked, " You what?"

Hermione said, "Never mind. I know it's wrong and you will not accept that…" Malfoy again called her and he told Hermione to just follow him. Harry asked, "That what?" Hermione just shook her head and said, "Never mind" and she followed Malfoy.

Harry was left and he kept on thinking what Hermione means. Harry doesn't know that Cho was there listening. Cho said," Follow your heart, Harry. Follow your heart. Your mind says me but your heart says Hermione. Go on. Follow her. You only like me but you LOVE her. And she feels the same. That's what she's trying to say. That's what she meant. We are the same Harry. I may like you but I know I love Cedric."

Harry asked Cho, "You understand me?" and she nodded. Harry thanked her.

Malfoy talks to Hermione when Harry is finding them. Malfoy says, "so you really like (or love) Harry?" Hermione was still crying but nodded. Malfoy said, "I feel the same about yoou, I mean I love you, too. But if I love you, I'm gonna let you go. And I would because I love so much a girl named Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione continued crying and hugged Malfoy. After that, she stood up and looked for Harry. They crossed paths. Harry said, "Hermione I would like to know if…" Hermione asked, "If what, Harry?" Harry said, "If…"Hermione continued, "If I feel the same way as you do? If I love you, too? Well, actually…yeah." Harry smiled and he got close to Hermione and they kissed. After that, Harry hugged Hermione while saying, "I love you Hermione."Hermione replied, "Don't worry, I feel the same way."

* * *

The underlined words were part of a sentence which is already erased but then left traces that proved those were the written words. Anyway, this story is written on March 13, 2007, and in pencil so it's barely readable. I hope you like it...

**REVIEW!**


End file.
